Tout pour toi
by Daiya
Summary: Je n’y peux rien…Je me battrai toute ma vie entière s’il le faut pour que ton cœur ne cesse de battre, pour que tes yeux continuent de briller. Tu peux penser n’importe quoi,Heero.Car tu sais que c’est vrai.Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi


**Auteur : Daiya**

**Titre : Tout pour toi**

**Origine : GW**

**Disclamer : Je ne les ai pas, mais je ne renonce pas ! En attendant… je ne fais que les utiliser (il faut bien se contenter de quelque chose…)**

**Genre : OS, POV Duo, yaoi, song fic**

**Couple : 02+01?02**

**Note : Cette fic est très vieille (donc excusez son manque d'd'original » et son écriture passable lool) mais j'y tiens beaucoup. Alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Un énorme merci à Magical Girl Kiki pour sa bêta lecture. J'espère que notre nouvelle collaboration va durer ! Merci à toi, sincèrement. (C'est un honneur pour moi que tu ais accepté :) )**

**_Tout pour toi_**

Je m'assois à la table, le sourire aux lèvres.

Les autres font à peine attention à moi.

Comme d'habitude !

Je me verse un bol de lait et rajoute quelques céréales.

- Alors, quoi de neuf ?

Seul Quatre prend la peine de redresser la tête.

- Rien pour le moment, Duo.

- Pas de mission en vue ?

A ce mot, Heero lève brusquement la tête.

- Non, me jette-t-il.

- Pfff..., je soupire, même pas drôle.

Voyant que personne ne semble décidé à parler, je pars dans une conversation qui n'a aucun intérêt mais qui a pour but précis de ne laisser aucune parcelle de silence.

Tous se lèvent et quitte la table un à un.

Heero le premier.

Je finis par être tout seul.

Alors je me tais et soupire.

J'en ai marre.

Et la journée ne fait que commencer.

* * *

Je rentre dans la chambre. 

Celle que je partage avec lui.

Il est devant son ordinateur.

Comme d'habitude !

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain en sifflotant.

Je m'arrête devant la porte et me tourne vers Heero.

- T'as pris ta douche, Hee-chan ?

Je le vois qui lève brusquement la tête.

Il me regarde, interrogateur.

- Non.

Il ne me le dis pas mais je sais qu'il se demande pourquoi je lui demande ça.

- Si tu veux y aller avant moi, je te laisse la place.

Je lui répond calmement en m'asseyant sur mon lit.

Son regard, toujours aussi froid, montre tout de même sa surprise.

- Non, vas-y.

- D'accord.

Je rentre dans la salle de bain, mon sourire crispé se changeant en grimace.

Je monte dans la douche et fais couler l'eau.

Je regarde mes mains qui tremblent sous le jet.

J'ai peur...

Si peur...

Ce sentiment me bouffe de l'intérieur.

Depuis ce jour...

Je me mets à respirer lentement, comme le font les femmes enceintes, pour faire partir cette panique qui me tue à petit feu.

Il ne faut pas.

Shinigami n'a jamais peur.

Jamais.

Seulement...

Je ne peux pas me voiler la face.

J'AI peur…

Comme jamais.

Peur d'une chose simple.

Nette.

Précise.

J'ai tout simplement peur de le perdre.

De le perdre lui.

Heero.

J'arrête les robinets et sors de la douche en frissonnant.

J'attrape une serviette, m'essuie puis m'habille rapidement.

Je quitte la salle de bain, espérant qu'il ne soit plus là.

Mais il est toujours devant son fichu ordinateur.

Cette seule chose à laquelle il témoigne un quelconque intérêt.

Je reste interdit devant son profil.

Il est si beau...

Il fronce les sourcils, visiblement contrarié par quelque chose.

Et ce geste le rend si adorable...

Je sens la panique monter de nouveau en moi.

Je tente de me calmer.

Il se tourne vers moi.

- Duo ?

Je me redresse brusquement.

Son regard me sonde.

La panique enfle davantage.

- Je... heu...

Je déglutis péniblement.

Pourquoi suis-je dans cet état ?

Pourquoi ?

Il fronce de nouveau les sourcils.

Il faut que je sorte, que je m'en aille.

Que je parte loin de lui.

Je recule vers la porte.

Je suis incapable de détacher mon regard de lui.

J'ai peur qu'il disparaisse.

Je sens un voile obscurcir mes yeux.

Mon dos touche enfin la porte.

- Duo ? répète-t-il en se levant. Ça va ?

Il s'avance pas à pas vers moi.

Toutes mes cellules sont en alerte.

- Non, crie-je presque, ne t'approche pas.

Je cherche fébrilement la poignée, puis la tourne désespérément.

Je sors de la pièce et claque la porte derrière moi, avant de dévaler les escaliers.

Le vent caresse doucement mon visage.

J'ai peur de rentrer, de croiser son regard aux multiples questions.

Pourquoi ai-je réagi comme ça ?

Habituellement, j'arrive à garder mon calme, à mettre sur mon visage un masque de joyeux luron qui se fout de tout.

Mais là, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui c'est passé.

Je suis comme ça depuis ce jour.

Ce jour où...

Non...

Il ne faut pas ressasser les mauvais souvenirs.

Et maintenant j'ai peur.

Peur de le revoir étendu.

Sans vie.

Je veux continuer à le voir encore et encore.

Même si pour cela je dois souffrir devant sa froideur à mon égard.

Car je le sais maintenant.

Je sais combien je tiens à lui.

Plus qu'à ma propre vie.

* * *

Je rentre dans notre planque. 

La nuit vient à peine de tomber.

Je monte directement dans ma chambre.

Pas que j'ai envie de l'affronter maintenant, mais plutôt parce que je tombe de fatigue.

De toutes façons, il n'est pas là.

Alors je me déshabille et me laisse tomber sur mon lit dans un soupir de lassitude.

Je me mets dans la position du fœtus, position de défense.

Seulement, le sommeil ne vient pas.

Peut-être est-ce le bruit assourdissant de mon cœur qui m'empêche de dormir ou bien est-ce tout simplement mon état nerveux qui le fait fuir.

J'entends alors la porte s'ouvrir.

Il entre.

Je ferme les yeux, tandis que mon cœur s'affole.

Il s'arrête devant mon lit.

Je le sens.

C'est comme un 6ème sens.

- Duo ? appelle-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Je me rends compte que je retenais ma respiration.

Je reprends discrètement de l'air, n'esquissant pas le moindre geste.

- Je sais que tu ne dors pas, ajoute-t-il après un silence.

Je sens mon lit s'affaisser sous son poids.

Je sens sa main qui me tourne brusquement vers lui.

Et sous le coup de la surprise j'ouvre les yeux.

Pour les refermer aussitôt.

- Non, je murmure pour moi même.

Il ne faut pas qu'il me voit.

Il ne faut pas qu'il prenne conscience de ce que je ressens pour lui.

Sinon, ce sera la fin de tout.

Il me force à m'asseoir.

Je garde les yeux fermés.

Si je les ouvre, il saura.

- Duo, arrête, m'intime-t-il en levant mon menton. Tu vas ouvrir les yeux oui ou non ?

Je secoue négativement la tête tandis qu'une boule se forme dans ma gorge.

Je sens alors une main claquer sur ma joue.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand alors que je pousse un petit gémissement de douleur et de surprise.

Je regarde celui qui vient de me frapper.

Heero me fixe, impassible.

- Tu vas me dire ce qu'il te prend ? demande-t-il sèchement en croisant les bras.

Je ferme les yeux un bref instant, avant de plonger mon regard dans celui, glacé, du japonais.

- Je... je suis désolé, Heero.

Ma voix me ferait presque pitié tant elle est désespérée.

Cependant, je ne m'arrête pas pour autant, et, les yeux toujours ancrés dans les siens, je murmure :

- Mais, depuis la fois où tu t'es autodétruis, lorsque tu as faillit mourir je...j'ai pris conscience de quelque chose qui est là et que je ne peux pas nier. Je ...

Je me stoppe, indécis.

Je sais très bien que je n'ai pas fait le bon choix.

Mais je ne peux plus reculer.

J'essaie de faire passer le message par mon regard, car j'ai tellement peur de sa réaction.

**Regarde dans mes yeux...**

De la vérité.

**Tu verras...**

- Tu ? dit soudain Heero, me montrant ainsi l'inefficacité de ma démarche.

- Heero je... je t'aime.

**Ce que tu représentes pour moi.**

Je baisse les yeux, submergé par la honte, la douleur.

J'attends.

Je prie.

Je relève craintivement la tête.

Il ne m'a pas quitté des yeux, me toisant avec la même indifférence que tout à l'heure.

Comme si rien n'avait changé.

Comme si je lui avait tout simplement rien dit.

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux.

Boys don't cry, boys don't cry…

Je le vois alors secoue la tête, comme s'il assimilait les directives d'une quelconque nouvelle mission.

Je m'attendais à quoi ?

Qu'il m'avoue que lui aussi est fou de moi ?

Bien sûr que c'était ce que j'espérais.

Je rebaisse la tête.

- Tu m'aimes ?

Sa voix me prend par surprise.

Je le fixe, ne sachant plus trop quoi dire.

Alors j'acquiesce la tête, plus grave que je ne l'ai jamais été.

Je ne sais pas comment réagir.

Il continue de me regarder, avec cette même indifférence dans le regard.

Pourtant il reste là, sans bouger.

Sans partir.

- Heero, j'appelle d'une toute petite voix.

Il ne réagit toujours pas.

A quoi pense-t-il ?

J'ai peur de ce silence.

Peur de son manque de réaction.

Je répète alors, un peu plus fort :

- Heero.

Cette fois si il se redresse.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, me sort-il avec impassibilité.

Mais c'est si facile pourtant !

**Cherche ton cœur**

Et découvres-y ce que tu ressens.

**Cherche ton âme**

Et dis-moi ce qu'elle contient.

**Et quand tu m'y trouveras tu ne chercheras plus**

Car moi je t'ai trouvé, tu es à la fois mon âme et mon cœur.

Ma vie.

Alors cherche, c'est si facile !

Je t'en pris, essaie…

Pour moi…

Je sens ton regard sur moi.

Que veux-tu savoir ?

Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

C'est à toi de parler maintenant.

Car moi je me suis confié.

C'est à toi…

- Duo, commence-t-il

Non !

Je t'en supplie…

**Ne me dis pas que…**

- **Ça ne vaut pas la peine d'essayer.**

Je te regarde avec tristesse.

Tu l'as dis.

Je m'en doutais tellement !

Mais ça me fait quand même si mal !

Je te murmure :

- Vas-t-en.

- Quoi ?

- Vas-t-en !

Je dois vraiment avoir l'air énervé, ou triste, car tu quittes la pièce sans un mot.

Je retombe sur mon lit secoué par des sanglots silencieux.

Tu n'as pas le doit de me dire ça…

Non…

**Tu ne peux pas me dire que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'en mourir**…

Non, ne dis pas ça…

Car **tu sais que c'est vrai**

**Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi**

Pour toi et toi seul…

Mes pleurs s'accentuent autant que mon mal s'aggrave.

Tu ne m'aimes pas

Tu me rejettes…

C'est peut-être mieux ainsi…

* * *

- Vous trois vous continuez le combat pendant que Duo et moi on pose les explosifs. Rendez-vous dans quinze minutes au point de ralliement. 

Nous hochons tous les quatre la tête, puis nous nous attelons à nos tâches respectives.

Je suis Heero qui se dirige vers une porte de secours.

Comme d'habitude, il ne me dit pas un mot.

Il ne me jette pas un regard.

Comme si je n'étais pas là.

Oh , j'ai eu le temps de m'habituer, mais c'est toujours aussi douloureux.

Nous nous faufilons à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt.

Tous ses gestes sont précis, calculés, sans erreur.

Le Soldat Parfait dans toute sa splendeur.

Il s'arrête brusquement, se baisse.

Je fais de même.

Il m'indique du doigt la salle qui nous intéresse.

Pas de mots.

Juste de vagues signes.

Nous nous dirigeons vers celle-ci, sans bruit.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je me dis que ça a été facile.

Trop facile…

J'ai à peine le temps d'esquisser un geste dans la direction d'Heero que je sens quelque chose frappé ma nuque de plein fouet, tout de suite accompagné par un noir complet.

* * *

Le noir, partout. 

L'obscurité.

Le silence.

Trop de silence et de noir.

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux.

Où suis-je ?

Mon cerveau se remet petit à petit du choc.

Je me redresse alors précipitamment.

- Heero !

La douleur dans ma nuque se réveille instantanément, et je pousse un petit gémissement.

- Je suis là, me répond une voix, ne bouge pas trop.

C'est…

Sa voix !

- Heero ?

- Oui.

Je regarde fébrilement autour de moi, malgré l'obscurité qui nous entoure.

Il me semble apercevoir des yeux briller dans le noir.

J'essaie de tendre la main vers eux, mais je me rend compte que je suis attaché.

- Nous sommes menottés au mur.

Je baisse les bras dans un bruit de chaîne.

- Heero, ça va ? je demande d'une toute petite voix pleine d'inquiétude.

- Oui. Et toi ?

J'ai la terrible impression qu'il ne me demande ça que par pure politesse.

Mon cœur se serre malgré moi.

- Ça va.

Le silence s'installe.

Mon pire ennemi.

Je n'ai rien à dire.

Rien.

Il m'ignore.

Encore plus qu'avant.

Depuis que je me suis déclaré à lui…

Je suis véritablement transparent.

Pour lui je suis…

Rien…

Pourtant…

**Regarde dans mon cœur **

Prends le temps d'y lire ce qui s'y cache.

**Tu trouveras**…

Tout.

Tu trouveras…

Toi…

Et tu sauras surtout **qu'il n'y a rien à cacher ici**

Rien.

Je te dévoilerai tout.

Mais je sais que tu ne prendras même pas la peine d'essayer.

Tu t'en fiches et contre fiches.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas essayer.

J'aimerais tellement que tu me le dises.

Peut-être qu'il y a des choses que tu ne supportes pas en moi.

Mais je ne te demande pas de tout accepter.

Tout simplement…

**Prends-moi comme je suis**…

Je ne sais pas si notre relation a de l'avenir.

Je n'en sais rien, je ne suis pas devin.

Mais ce que je sais c'est que mon amour pour toi est plus fort que tout.

Plus fort que ces gens derrière cette porte, près à nous faire du mal.

Alors **prends ma vie**…

Une clef se glissent dans la serrure.

Prends-la, elle t'appartient…

La porte s'ouvre, la lumière nous aveugle.

Le garde se dirige vers toi.

- Non !

Mon cri le surprend

**Je te la donnerai sans hésiter**…

- Moi d'abord, je lui dit avec détermination, droit dans les yeux.

… **je me sacrifierai**…

Un sourire sadique se dessine sur ses lèvres.

- Comme tu veux mon p'tit ! Plus vite vous parlerez, mieux ça s'ra !

Il s'approche de moi, l'air cruellement amusé.

Il me détache et me traîne sans douceur vers la sortie.

En passant près de toi, je te fixe dans les yeux.

Et pour la première fois depuis que je te connais, j'arrive à déchiffrer ton regard indifférent de tout.

Tu as compris ce que je viens de faire.

Mais ce que je lis dans tes yeux ne me remplis pas de joie.

Le garde me dépose dans une salle où l'on m'attache sur une chaise légèrement allongée.

Mais je n'y prend pas garde.

Même lorsque l'on me déchire mon tee-shirt, même quand le fouet me mort la peau.

Non, je n'y fais pas attention.

Car ce que j'ai en mémoire tandis que les coups de pied et de mains pleuvent avec acharnement sur mon corps, c'est ton regard.

Ce que j'y ai lu.

Oh non, Heero !

Tu n'as pas la droit de m'ordonner ça !

**Ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine de se battre pour ça **!

Comment peux-tu penser que ce que j'éprouve à ton égard ne vaut pas la peine de se battre ?

Comment peux-tu croire que ça n'a pas d'importance ?

Je t'aime !

**Je n'y peux rien**…

Je me battrai toute ma vie entière s'il le faut pour que ton cœur ne cesse de battre, pour que tes yeux continuent de briller.

**Il n'y a rien que je ne désire plus**…

C'est d'ailleurs à tes yeux que je m'accroche en ce moment où je sens mes forces s'envoler en fumée.

Tu peux penser n'importe quoi, Heero.

Car **tu sais que c'est vrai**

**Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi**

Tout…

Pour toujours…

Oh oui ! Pour toujours !

Jamais je n'ai ressentit un sentiment aussi fort pour quelqu'un.

Il est si puissant qu'il fait partir la douleur.

Il me rend invincible…

Car…

**Il n'y a pas d'amour comme le tien**

Ça, c'est certain !

Même s'il n'est pas réciproque,

**Personne d'autre ne pourra m'en donner plus**

Personne, je peux te l'assurer !

Je vivrai avec cet amour, je mourrai avec cet amour.

Tu peux en être persuadé.

Ils continuent…

Il me font du mal…

Tes yeux…

Ils brillent…

Comme ceux des chats…

Mais…

**Il n'y a que le néant**…

* * *

- Duo ? 

J'entend une voix…

Ta voix ?

- 'ro

La mienne n'est qu'un faible murmure.

J'ai si mal !

Je sens quelque chose me caresser les cheveux.

Doucement.

Est-ce toi ?

- Shhh, ne bouge pas.

Oui, c'est toi.

… **sauf quand tu es là**.

Heero, j'ai mal !

Fais quelque chose, je t'en pris.

- Les autres vont bientôt arriver. Rendors toi.

Tu es sûr ?

Ils vont venir nous sauver ?

Comme ça, personne ne nous fera plus de mal.

Ne te fera plus de mal…

Tu as raison.

Je suis fatigué.

Si fatigué…

Alors je laisse le sommeil me gagner.

Car dans tes bras je me sens rassuré

**Tout le temps**

**Tout au long du chemin**…

* * *

- Duo, Duo réveille-toi, il faut qu'on s'en aille. 

Les brumes du sommeil me quittent peu à peu, tandis que l'on me secoue doucement.

J'ouvre les yeux et croise un regard…

Un regard chaleureux.

Chaleureux !

- Lève-toi, Duo.

- Quatre ?

Le blond me fait un sourire, tandis qu'il m'aide à me lever.

Je regarde partout et demande, affolé :

- Où est Heero ?

- Devant, avec les autres, il faut les rejoindre.

Nous sortons rapidement de la salle qui nous servait de prison et retrouvons les autres.

Tous m'adressent un sourire, sauf Heero.

Il ne me jette même pas le moindre regard.

Je soupire, ce qui me vaut une grimace de douleur.

J'ai l'impression que des dizaines de couteaux se sont plantés dans mon corps et qu'ils tournent et tournent à m'en déchirer les entrailles.

Alors que nous avançons vers la sortie sans problème, une avalanche de gardes se précipitent sur nous.

- Reste-là, m'intime Quatre en me laissant à l'écart avant de rejoindre les autres qui tirent déjà de tout côtés.

Je me redresse tout de même, le regard fixé sur Heero.

Soudain, tout va au ralenti …

Le soldat…

Son arme pointé sur toi..

Que tu ne vois pas…

Je me jette avec difficulté sur toi…

Il tire…

La douleur me saisie brusquement…

- DUO !

Je ne sais pas qui a crier.

Je ne vois que toi.

Le reste n'est qu'un fourmillement inutile.

Tu me prends dans tes bras.

Tu cours.

La lumière de l'extérieur m'aveugle.

Je ferme les yeux.

Et je te revois, je te réentend me dire **que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'essayer**

Si, ça en vaut la peine.

- Duo !

Je rouvre les yeux.

Difficilement.

Tu ne veux pas qu'on essaye ?

Dis, tu ne veux pas ?

S'il te plait…

Mais…

Pourquoi tu fais cette tête, Heero ?

Pourquoi tes yeux brillent autant ?

Je sais, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de reparler de ça.

Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment.

Mais **je n'y peux rien, il n'y a rien que je ne désire plus**.

Heero ?

J'ai mal…

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Je sens ta main sur mon visage.

C'est si doux…

Tes yeux…

J'ai peur, ils ne sont pas comme d'habitude…

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? me chuchotes-tu.

Mais tu n'as pas compris !

**Je me battrai pour toi !**

Tu le sais, non ?

- Tu as mal ? Dis moi que ça va, Duo, dis moi que tu vas bien…

Ne fais pas cette tête !

Si ça peut te rassurer, oui, je vais bien !

**Je mentirai pour toi **

Moi qui ne mens jamais.

Tu le sais, non ?

**Je marcherai sur un fil pour toi**

Un fil minuscule, bancale et intraversable.

Oui, je ferais tout pour toi…

Tout…

- Duo, je t'en supplie, ouvre les yeux !

Tout pour toi…

Car je t'aime…

**Oui, je mourrais pour toi**…

- DUOOOOO

**Owari**

_Le mercredi 2 juin 2004 à 20h57_

**Oui, je sais, encore une Death… Mais que voulez-vous, j'adore ça lol.**

**Bon… J'espère quand même que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop… La chanson est _Everything I do, I do it for you_ de Brian Adams (trop trop belle).**

**Pour ce qui est de mes autres fics, je suis sincèrement désolée de mettre autant de temps… Mais je dois vous avouez que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à moi… La suite de Destinée sera normalement publiée dans la semaine. Je vais essayé de faire de même pour PaGdP, mais je ne veux rien vous promettre :s Pour TS, je ne sais pas quand je publierai la fin de la séquelle. Vos reviews m'ont touchée, et je vous en remercie sincèrement. Mais je vous promets que tout sera écrit, et publié. Je n'abandonne aucune de mes fics, il me faut juste un peu de temps. **

**Ne m'en veuillez pas.**

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui me lisent, me laissent des reviews et me suivent. Sans vous je n'écrirais rien. Je vous aime. Merci mille fois.**

**Je vous embrasse toutes et tous.**

**Daiya**


End file.
